Confessions indiscrètes
by Camylle de B
Summary: Alors que Harry et ses amis passent d'agréables vacances, un article de journal leur parvient, où Voldemort, je vous en prie, appelez moi Tonton Voldy, se confie. Par notre Docteur ès Ragots, Rita Skeeter!
1. Chapter 1

La plage qu'Hermione avait trouvée près de Nice était bien agréable et offrait comme avantage d'être tranquille et propre. Après un mois de juillet pluvieux et froid, où Le Lord Sombre (hihi) s'était montré étonnamment discret, mais sans que les soucis disparaissent, ils avaient bien mérité un peu de repos! Aussi Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient-ils eu la permission d'aller camper avec leur amie très chevelue (femme à cheveux mais sans barbe, cf le grand Lemony Snicket, tome X, sans vouloir faire de pub).

"Oh, regardez! s'exclama Ginny, le doigt pointé vers le ciel.

Un hibou venait de faire son apparition dans le ciel limpide. Il déposa un journal sur les genoux d'Hermione, la taquina avec son bec jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait payé, puis s'enfuit à tire d'aile.

"Le Chicaneur? ironisa Ron. Alors cette prétendue feuille de chou est maintenant digne de la fututre préfète-en-chef, directrice active de la Sale et Prix de Merlin hors catégorie pour un Q.I de 260?

"On ne dit pas Sale, Ronald, et ne sois pas idiot, bien sûr que je ne suis pas abonnée. C'est Remus qui me l'envoie."

Sursaut général. Ron, les oreilles magenta, railla:

"Oh! Vicky a un rival! Et ça t'arrive souvent d'échanger du courrier avec Lupin - je veux dire, avec Remichou?

"Depuis six mois, figure-toi, et ne va pas t'imaginer des choses. "Je me demandais aussi pourquoi tu devenais élégante...

"Ronald, franchement, est-ce que je t'interroge sur le détail des fois où tu t'es fait envoyer promener par Fl...

"HEHO!!! s'écria Ginny, vous vous croyez où là? Vous croyez que ce sont vos ragots minables d'adolescents qui intéressent les lecteurs? Vous voulez qu'ils prennent Camylle de B. pour un vulgaire paparazzi?

"A propos de paparazzi..., intervint Harry d'une voix paresseuse, vous devriez voir ce qu'écrit Rita Skeeter sur ce cher Tom..."

Tous se penchèrent sur la une du journal.

Confessions indiscrètes

_La célèbre journaliste Rita Skeeter, après une retraite d'un an et demi consacrée à certaines affaires personnelles, revient et mène, avec sa langue qui n'est ni de bois ni de plomb, une interview unique dans l'histoire de la magie: Vous-Savez-Qui se confie à notre reporter préférée!_

R.S.- Très cher Vous-savez-qui - euh, évidemment, vous savez qui, puisqu'il s'agit de vous...

L.V.- Allons, pas de chichis, appelez-moi Tonton Voldy, comme tout le monde.

R.S.- Vous avez sollicité cette interview pour annoncer à la face du monde entier que vous avez changé... En quoi consiste ce changement?

L.V.- Hé bien... Je me fais vieux, on parle même déjà de risque de syndrome Alzheimer et de maison de retraite, vous comprenez donc facilement que je n'ai plus l'âge de la vie de maquisard...

R.S.- Vous confessez donc une certaine fragilité nerveuse?

"Cette Skeeter! s'exclama Hermione indignée, comment ose-t-elle profiter de ce que Le Chicaneur a besoin de rédacteurs pour retrouver le boulot qu'elle a perdu à la Gaz...

"CHUUUT!! soufflèrent les autres en chœur.

L.V.- Oui, on peut dire cela. Mon psychiatre a toujours tenu à ce que je prenne du Xanax.

R.S.- Tonton Voldy, tout le monde n'a pas vos connaissances médicinales... Qu'est-ce donc que le Relax?

L.V.-Le Xanax, marque déposée... Il s'agit d'un comprimé à base de sortilège d'Allégresse. Plutôt efficace... et nécessaire pour moi, tant mes Mangemorts ont abusé de ma patience. Queudver en particulier, pleurnichard et lâche comme pas deux... Et puis certains bœufs dans le genre Crabbe et Goyle... Vous savez, être Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'est pas une sinécure. C'est un grand sacrifice de temps. Je n'avais même plus une minute pour jouer à Zigouill'Aurors...

R.S.- Le fameux jeu vidéo sur Plestécheune? "Zigouill'Auror, le jeu des sorciers branchés", sponsorisé par les productions Malefoy-et-Barjow associés?

L.V.- Bravo, vous êtes au courant de ce qui se passe. A présent, commençons.

R.S.-Quel est à présent votre politique quant aux Moldus et au pouvoir sur la communauté?

L.V.- Hé bien, c'est un peu délicat. Je ne suis plus aussi radical qu'au temps de ma jeunesse. Vous savez, quand on a vingt ans, c'est exaltant... Certains rêvaient aux lendemains qui chantent, moi je croyais en mon pouvoir absolu -non que j'aie cessé d'y croire, mais bon...

R.S.- Tonton Voldy, je vous en prie, allez droit au fait. Vous rendez votre bâton de maréchal, c'est cela?

L.V.- Pour tout vous dire, oui. J'ai comme un renouveau de jeunesse, envie de traîner dans les bars, de draguer des filles pour les larguer le lendemain, de tagguer les murs du ministère -tous ces plaisirs que je méprisais. Mais ce n'est pas tout... Il me faut le calme d'une retraite pour assurer définitivement mon avenir après la mort, ma réincarnation si vous préférez.

R.S.- Un souhait particulier?

L.V.- Oh, quelque chose de modeste. Empereur du monde ne serait pas mal, ce sera sûrement moins fatigant que plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

R.S.- Vous parlez de votre psychiatre. Depuis quand suivez-vous une psychothérapie?

L.V.- Depuis que mon premier serpent est mort. J'ai eu tant de peine, et j'ai fait un complexe de culpabilisation car il est mort en avalant entier un traître que je lui avais donné en pâture et qui était trop gros... Et puis l'hypersensibilité est difficile à gérer. Voilà plus de quarante ans que je suis suivi.

R.S.- Et quelle explication le psychiatre - le docteur Variole, c'est ça?- donne-t-il à votre folie de puissance?

L.V.- N'utilisez pas le mot folie, il est impropre, mon psy l'a toujours dit. Je suis quelqu'un de rationnel. Il parle d'un besoin de faire ses preuves. Vous comprenez, à l'orphelinat je n'étais qu'un numéro parmi les autres, c'est très frustrant.

R.S.- Et si nous parlions de vos angoisses?

L.V.- Oh oui, il y en a quelques unes. Il y a ce cauchemar que je fais souvent: je me vois dans le miroir par surprise et je me lance un Avada Kedavra... Ou pire, je ne sais plus lancer d'Avada Kedavra et tous mes Mangemorts rigolent... une fois, aussi, j'ai rêvé qu'ils faisaient grève. C'était un cauchemar dû à la pression du syndicat...

R.S.- Tous vos Mangemorts sont syndiqués?

L.V.-Oui, la faute en est aux Moldus qui leur ont donné l'exemple... Ils veulent être sûrs que je respecte leurs droits. Bon, heureusement, le chef du syndicat a besoin de ma fortune et de mes pouvoirs, donc il ne me contrarie pas souvent... Il fait même passer mon dossier en priorité en commission pour que j'exécute les traîtres. Mais quand il est en congé ou que c'est l'heure du repas, il n'y a rien à faire.

R.S. Et... ce masque que vous portez, avec un visage en bois, le laissez-vous tomber quelque fois?

L.V.- C'est que je l'ai depuis peu de temps. Je n'ai plus ma beauté d'autrefois.. Je voulais faire de la chirurgie esthétique, mais c'est très cher et entre mes impôts et les salaires de mes Mangemorts, je n'ai plus d'économies...

R.S- Si vous deviez résumer votre vie, que diriez-vous?

L.V.- Suivez moi car je suis votre seul espoir. "Je vous promets du sang, de la sueur et des larmes..." [NdA: Mes remerciements à Churchill

R.S.- Votre ambition secrète?

L.V.- Etre le héros d'un roman ou bien décrocher le rôle principal dans une pièce de Montherlant.

R.S.- Une dernière révélation? La raison de votre soudaine sérénité? De la disparition de vos envies de meurtre?

L.V.- J'ai été soumis à un traitement à l'hypnose. A présent, je suis toujours capable de tuer, mais le métier de psychopathe est out. En plus, vous n'ignorez pas que j'ai été décoré Grand Prix International de Criminalité surnaturelle et Président honoraire de Psychopathie hors pair...

R.S.- Une grande carrière, assurément. Nos lecteurs peuvent dormir sur leurs deux oreilles! Les conciliabules sur l'avenir du monde aura lieu en septembre, sous la présidence de notre nouveau candidat, Sir Jusurpe! Des ragots courent sur son compte: est-il réellement fils naturel du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou le prétend-il par forfanterie? L'enquête sera ouverte dans le prochain numéro!


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de cliquer de la souris sur un nouvel éditorial de Six Chicanes à la Une! Les articles que j'ai promis aux amateurs du genre seront bientôt publiés: mon messager, chargé de la récolte et de la publication de mes gribouillages, s'est trouvé un déguisement plus pratique et plus efficace pour les missions secrètes qui consistent à rendre visite à une comtesse déchue, sous la grande cloche d'une église gothique!

**Confessions indiscrètes II**

_Comme nous fêtons cette année le 60e anniversaire de la chute du terrible Grindelwald, Le Chicaneur consacre son hors-série de l'été à Vous-Savez-Qui. Attendez-vous à de sensationnelles découvertes!_

La modification génétique de Vous-Savez-Qui

Il est assurément très puissant et plein de confiance en lui, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres subit comme les autres la tyrannie de la mode, déclare Herman Michaël, notre nouvel envoyé spécial, dont la finesse dans l'analyse psychologique, enseignée par Rita Skeeter (laquelle est tombée amoureuse d'un bousier égyptien), n'est plus à prouver. C'est avant tout un grand angoissé: ainsi cette soif inextinguible de puissance. Nous savons à présent, après de minutieuses enquêtes, que le jeune Tom Jedusor n'a eu de cesse, dès sa première année à l'école (pour la scolarité de Lord -bip-, voir article suivant), de maîtriser toutes les connaissances. Il a vu le monde entier; il a connu grandeur et renommée. Avec un tel cerveau, nul besoin de se soucier de son apparence, me direz-vous.

Esprits simples! La séduction passe par l'extérieur avant de devenir proportionnel à l'esprit. Privé d'amour à cause du Syndrôme Moldukouinsset (développée sur des moldus, cette maladie provoque de graves inflammations à qui entend ou pense le mot "magie") de son père, la mort de sa mère et son passé dans un orphelinat, Vous-Savez-Qui, plus connu sous le nom de Tonton Voldy, a toujours eu pour priorité d'envoûter, de charmer, de séduire. Le jeune Tom Jedusor n'était-il pas classé comme le "sex B" de sa promotion à Poudlard? Si, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. "Je n'avais rien d'un Anglais, nous a-t-il confié lors de notre visite chez lui. Je n'aimais pas l'idée que peut-être je venais d'ailleurs." Et ce n'est pas tout:comment Tom, anxieux d'être aimé, aurait-il pu être sûr d'avoir quelque valeur, alors que les filles ne semblaient ne percevoir de lui que son apparence physique?

"Je voulais me rendre méconnaissable, explique-t-il. Voir si ces soi-disant admiratrices m'aimeraient toujours". Ainsi commente-t-il la durée de son voyage autour du monde et ses expériences. Ce voyage avait été une quête: ce jeune homme torturé par les doutes quant à son hérédité voulait découvrir qui il était - très compréhensible, même s'il a fait quelques faux-pas (il faut bien que jeunesse se fasse!) "Mes expériences génétiques m'ont donné le désir de l'homme parfait, déclare-t-il - et des larmes brillent dans son regard couleur rubis quand on fait allusion à sa vie sentimentale. "Il fallait être grand, car l'air est plus pur en altitude, et c'est très bon pour mon asthme (notons ici que ces crises d'asthme, qui se manifestent par une respiration extrêmement sifflante, ont toujours été confondues avec le Fourchelang, malgré les démentis de Tonton Voldy)." Ainsi également cette extrême minceur: l'embonpoint essouffle, ralentit - ennuyeux pour un homme perpétuellement en cavale. Mais le visage surtout est très design, dans sa sobriété et son respect du superflu. A quoi bon des cheveux? ("En plus je ne voudrais pas ressembler à mon ci-devant Mangemort, Rogue", nous confie avec un sourire complice notre interlocuteur, décidément irrésistible). Un nez long au point de risquer de se le pincer dans une porte quand on espionne quelqu'un? Des narines suffisent. Les lèvres ne servent qu'à embrasser, alors (soupir profond). Mais venons-en à la grande particularité: ses yeux. Laissons la parole à Tonton Voldy!

"Le noir manque de contraste... et puis j'étais las du noir. Le vert , c'est la couleur des yeux de Potter, on me mettrait tout le temps en boîte. Le gris refroidit les femmes, voyez Malfoy, s'il a du charme je veux bien manger dans la main de Dumbledore. Le mauve va mieux aux femmes, et le bleu est out. La solution s'imposait d'elle-même!"

Enthousiaste, il nous montre des portraits de lui: profils, trois-quarts, en pied... Une nausée nous oblige à clore l'entretien. Nous lui demandons tout de même comment cette fièvre du relooking lui est venue; modeste et enjoué, il répond:

"Une review signée X a fait allusion à Camille de B. et à Michael Jackson après la parution de ma dernière interview. L'idée lui a plu, et voilà!


End file.
